Gebruikersblog:Libellester/Wild Wolfs komt weer op de wiki!
Maar nu een totaal ander verhaal, wil je zeggen wat je ervan vindt? Hier H1: Personagelijst: 'Maanroedel (allemaal witte wolven)' Huiler (leider): Schemer- is een wolvin met heel mooie ogen. Communiceerder: Blaf- is een grote wolf. Genezer: Jank- is een kleine nerveuze wolvin. Vechters: Manenschijn- is een kleine wolf. Huil- is een knappe wolvin. Ster- is de zus van Huil. Klimop- is de moeder van Jank. Jagers: Sneeuw- is een kleine wolf. Wit- is een grote wolf. Leerling: Hup Moeders: Haas- is een snelle wolvin en moeder van Sneeuws welpjes: Netel en Tulp. Leerlingen: Jagers: Hup- is een nerveuze wolvin. Rusters: / 'Zilverroedel (allemaal grijze wolven)' Huiler: Schijn- is een sterke wolf met scherpe tanden. Communiceerder Bliksem- is een knappe wolvin. Vechters: Vos- is een hele kleine wolvin. Drup- is een wolvin die van de regen houdt. Snijtand- is een wolvin met hele scherpe tanden en de dochter van Schijn, wie haar moeder is, is onbekend. Jagers: Vlek- is een wolf met een zwarte vlek op zijn rug. Leerling: Vis Hert- is een wolvin met een witte buik, ze is heel jong. Moeders: Snavel- is een snelle wolvin, moeder van Vleks jongen: Donder en Schram. Leerlingen: Jagers: Vis- is een jonge knappe wolvin. Rusters: / Proloog: “Wil je mijn avond top maken?”: vroeg de wolf. “Tegen zo een lief aanbod kan ik geen nee zeggen.”: zei de wolvin. Ze liepen samen door het bloemenveld en speelden een beetje. “We moeten nu weer naar onze roedel, als communiceerders kunnen we niet lang wegblijven….”: zei de wolvin. “Maar ik wil bij jou blijven.”: zei de wolf. Hoofdstuk 1: Tulp sprong bij op en neer. Schemer had gezegd dat ze morgenochtend naar hun eerste Zonsvergadering mochten. Netel was ook dolblij. Sneeuw keek naar zijn welpjes en toen naar zijn partner. Netel lijkt echt op Haas, haar moeder. Elk welpje gaat als ze vier manen zijn naar hun eerste Zonvergadering, die vindt plaats om de maan en die is bij zonsopkomst, vandaar Zonsvergadering. Elk welpje keek daar naar uit, naar zijn of haar eerste Zonsvergadering. Maar dat is ook normaal! Ze leren voor het eerst de andere roedel kennen! Want er zijn twee roedels: de Maanroedel - de roedel waar Tulp en Netel bij horen - en de Zilverroedel, maar er is één groot verschil, wolven uit de Maanroedel zijn wit en die uit de Zilverroedel zijn grijs. Netel kon haar opwinding ook niet verbergen maar ze sprong niet zoals een gek konijn in het rond zoals haar zus Tulp. Soms dacht ze echt dat er iets niet klopte aan haar zus. Netel werd wakker van een zachte snuit die haar wakker porde. Ze deed haar ogen open en zag haar moeder, Haas. Ze kwam overeind. Sneeuw - de partner van Haas en de vader van Netel en Tulp - stond naast zijn partner. Samen wandelden ze de open plek op. Schemer zag hen en blafte. Hij vertrok. Hij verliet het kamp en liep richting de verzamelplaats. Netel liep braafjes naast haar moeder. Haas keek haar dochter aan. Eigenlijk is zij, braaf, eerlijk en eigenlijk best knap en ook wel avontuurlijk.: dacht Haas. Ze zag in de ogen van Sneeuw dat hij precies zo dacht over Netel als zij. Ze kwamen aan op de verzamelplaats. De zon kwam juist een beetje over de horizon. Daarna kwam de Zilverroedel al. Schijn en Schemer sprongen op de rots en gingen zitten. Alle tweede leiders huilden, daarom heet hun functie niet leider maar huiler. Iedereen werd snel stil, op een Zonsvergadering mag je praten met wolven van de andere roedel. Netel en Tulp waren aan het spelen toen er iemand tegen Netel botste. Netel en de andere wolf vielen allebei op de grond. Wat vinden jullie ervan? Libellester: Wild Wolfs: Klad Categorie:Blogberichten Categorie:Libellester Categorie:Wild Wolfs